Brittana Love Story
by Zoey Tag
Summary: This is a fan fic about Brittana, because they are end game :)


** Brittana Love Story**

** Brittany was laying in bed. She had been asleep up untill now. A weird noise had woken her up. She peered around her room in question. She finally saw that it was only Lord Tubington.**

** He had jumped up on her desk. "Lord Tubington! You have been caught looking for cigerettes! How many time do I have to tell you, smoking isn't good for you!" Brittany sighed and rolled over.**

** Her phone was vibrating on her dresser. It vibrated right off the edge. She got up and got her phone off the floor. It was Santana. Santana was Brittany's girlfriend. Brittany smiled at her phone as she answered it.**

** "Hi baby!" Brittany slowly spoke to sound more sexy. "Hi Britt! I am so lonely with out you!" Brittany smiled at the sound of her girlfriend's voice over the phone. "I know baby! I am lonely with out you too! I wish you were here! Then we could do our sweet lady kisses." Brittany giggled into the phone. She missed Santana and their sweet lady kisses.**

** "I am here Britt! Look out your window!" Brittany threw her phone on her bed and ran to her window. She threw the window open and stuck her upper body out. Her room was on the first floor so she could see Santana standing right in front of her. **

** "Baby!" Brittany screamed happily. Santana walked over to her girlfriend and hugged Britt. "I love you so much Brittany! I never want to let you go!" Britt held on to her love tightly and gently pulled her in through the window. Britt layed San on the bed and then went to close her window.**

** "Baby! I can't believe you are actually here! Aren't you supposed to be in New York with Kurt and Rachel? And I love you too!" Britt was confused. She didn't know how San got there. And so fast? Britt looked at San and smiled. "I was in New York untill I decided I wanted to see you! So I jumped on a plane and came back to see you." **

** Santana smiled at Britt. She loved Brittany more than words or lyrics could ever explain. She reached over to her blond haired girl and pulled Britt on top of her on the bed. "Britt, don't try to think about that too much, you might hurt your sexy brain." **

** Britt smiled at San's words. She would hurt her brain with all the effort. San knew best. "Ok baby! But I want to get our sweet lady kisses on." Britt smiled, she loved when her and San kissed.**

** Santana quickly pulled the blond onto the bed with her. Brittany smiled and slightly blushed, causing Santana so smile her famous smile Britt loved so much. "I can't wait till I graduate baby! Then maybe can I come to New York with you?" Britt smiled at San. **

** San returned the blond's smile. "Of course you can babe! You are always welcome wherever I am!" Santana threw her arms around Britt in a firm hug. "YAY! I love you Santana!" San smiled and pulled Britt's mouth to her own in response to the I Love You. Britt pulled back from Santana and looked her in the eyes. "I Love you too Britt!" **

** Santana stared into Britt's sterling blue eyes. Britt's eyes took Santana's breath away. She loved how she could see the love the blond had for her within those beautiful blue eyes. She was mesmorized by Britt's loving stare.**

** Britt couldn't help smiling. She loved Santana's brown eyes. They were a soft chocolate and they remineded her of a milkway bar. She could see how much San loved her by looking into those beautiful eyes. Britt had an overwhelming feeling to start kissing San.**

** The couple started kissing. Britt let her hands wander all over San's body. She could feel San's hands wandering all over her's as well. Britt stopped the kissing. "San, what if I get pregnant? I would have to drop out of school and that wouldn't be good. I mean I really want to have fun with you, but it's too much of a risk"**

** Santana laughed a bit. She loved how silly Britt was most of the time. "Babe, two girls having sex can't get each other pregnant. I don't have a dick, and I don't have sperm, so we can make sweet love all the time and you will never get pregnant!" Santana smiled at Britt. **

** Britt was confused again. Her face wrinkled up. She thought about it and then it made sense. "Oh ok! so that little happy button I rub for you can't get me pregnant?" Britt looked at Santana in question. She saw Santana laugh and she to blush.**

** "That's right Britt. The clit can NOT get you pregnant. I love you so much Britt! Can we please continue?" San stared at Britt in anticipation. She really wanted to continue but she would never push Britt into it.**

** Brittany layed ontop of Santana thinking for a bit. She really loved San, and if she said she couldn't get pregnant then she would believe her. "Ok San, baby, I love you so much!" Britt smiled and started kissing San again.**

** This time when hands wandered, clothes came flying off. Britt had San's shirt off in seconds and San had Britt's off just as fast. They kept making out. Britt reached for San's pants and pulled them off. San did the same with Britt. **

** They were both in their under garnments. Britt kissed San's lips once more than trailed her kisses down to San's neck. Santana moaned in anticipation. Britt kept trailing her kisses down her lovers neck.**

** Britt stopped at Santana's bra and unlatched it and threw it across the room. Santana's boobs were now in clear sight. Britt started gently sucking on San's nipple's. Britt watched as Santana threw her head back and let out a quiet moan.**

** "Oh Britt! That feels so good!" Britt gently bit San's nipple and it caused Santana to moan again. While Britt was still sucking on Santana's nipple, she let her hand wander down to Santana's "happy button". She started rubbing it. Santana moaned again causing Brittany to cum a little bit. **

** Santana quickly took off Britt's bra. She sucked on Britt's nipples also. Both of them now moaning. San also reached her hand down for Britt's clit. She started rubbing causing Britt to now moan. "Oh San, you always make me feel so good!" **

** Britt stopped sucking San's nipple and she turned around so her face was near Santana's kitty. Britt pulled off San's undies effortlessly. Santana also pulled off Britt's, since Britt's kitty was now also in San's face.**

** Britt started to lick San's "happy button" and she also stuck two fingers inside her hole. Britt moved her fingers in and out, at first slowly then she picked up speed. She also kept licking. "OH MY GOD BRITT! that fucking feels great! don't stop!"**

** Santana then started to lick Britt as well. Shortly after she also stuck two fingers inside her lovers hole. She fingered Britt slowly, then picked up pace. She also kept licking Britt. **

** Britt stopped licking for a second but she kept fingering her love. "OH GOD SAN OH GOD YOU ARE DOING WONDEROUS THINGS TO MY BODY RIGHT NOW!" Brittany went back to licking. Both girls moaning.**

** "OH GOD BRITT IM GOING TO CUM! IM GOING TO CUM!" Santana's body tensed up really tight and then she came. She kept going with Britt to make her cum too. "SAN IM AT THAT POINT I AM ALMOST THERE KEEP GOING BABY!" **

** With one last lick and flicking motion, Britt cam. She collapsed on the bed next to San. Both girls were breathing heavy. Britt reached for Santana, and the two kissed. Britt broke the kiss and reached for San's hand.**

** "San, I am so glad that you came over! You made me feel so good! I can't explain how good you made me feel, but it beats all my other good feelings!" Santana smiled at Britt. She loved the idea that she had caused Britt to feel so good.**

** "I'm glad baby! You also made me feel so good! we should both sleep now though. Because tomorrow I want to bring you out." Santana smiled at Britt. Britt smiled back and nodded. "I love you San!" Britt squeezed San's hand. "I love you too Britt."**

** Brittany reached over and turned out the lights. She rolled over in bed and she felt Santana's arms wrap around her. She smiled at the thought of San smiling too. Britt and San fell asleep while thinking about each other; both happier than they were before Santana had shown up.**


End file.
